MARK OF ATHENA PREDICTION
by PrinceAthem
Summary: Predictions for MoA
1. Character Arts of MoA

**Date: 20****th**** August, 2012:**

Now Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion is going to reveal A Character each week till 2nd October. The first character has been revealed to be coach Gleeson Hedge.

**But that's not my reason for posting this. I have an even better news..! **

**Yeah so of course we know who the 1****st**** character art is, but what about the others, the ones still shown as shadow images? We won't know it until they are revealed. Is it so? **

**Nope, I don't think so. **

**I don't know what their respective roles will be or anything. **_**BUT I can very well tell you all who they are !**_

**Interesting right ! Yeah and I can guarantee that the names which I'll reveal shall be 100% accurate. So here they are along with the dates when they shall be revealed by Rick:**

**Date: 08.23.12 Nemesis**

**Date: 08.30.12 Bacchus**

**Date: 09.06.12 Arachne**

**Date: 09.13.12 Hercules**

**Date: 09.20.12 Aphrodite**

**So there you have it guys..! Well I must say I am surprised too by these.. But the one that surprises me most is Hercules.. What is he doing in Mark of Athena? He is a minor God and the doorkeeper of Olympus? Where was he in the PJO series.. He had to be at the door if he is a door keeper. He could have tried to stop Kronos? So then why was he absent? And what does he want now from the demigods on Agro II? And will he be a friend or a foe? Will he help defeat the giants as he did in the Ancient Myths? Well I know nothing for now. But we can keep guessing and see if our predictions come true. So go ahead and let me know what you think ! **

**And yeah the info on Coach Hedge pasted below for your viewing..**

**Coach Hedge**

The local satyr on call, imagine your middle school track coach...if your track coach was half goat.

**What does he do?** When not eating tacos whole (wrapper and all), or jumping head-first into a fight, this guy is the trusty backup when the demigods get into a scrap.

**Noteworthy:** He might be on the short side (5 foot zero), but Coach Hedge is a vital sidekick when things get rough. His handy baseball bat is always by his side, and he's not afraid to use it.


	2. Update

Well well.. Rick gave a surprise by revealing two characters out of turn.. They were to be revealed much later.. But I am not complaining.. And what's more he says that he will reveal the next character i.e. 'Arachne' tomorrow.

Alright he never said that it's Arachne, But I know it is.. I had foretold that a long time back – maybe 2 weeks ago..

So let's see what he has to say about Arachne, the biggest spider, so to say..!


	3. Latest Predictions

**Date 19th August, 2012**

**UPDATE: ANNABETH IS THE 7TH DEMIGOD TO ANSWER THE CALL. (Disclosed in the Demigod Diaries by Rick Riordan himself)**

The exact lines: **Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth must unite to answer the prophecy's call.**

**For more information on Annabeth's knife and unveiling the shadow images of Characters of Mark of Athena go to Ch 11 and 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore all the things written on this page below : (I had written this way back in the month of June) Now they are only my wrong guesses and can be read for entertainment. But well my original guess that Annabeth is the 7th to answer the call is finally true and You have no Idea how happy I am !<strong>

* * *

><p>A summary of Mark of Athena as given on Disney website.<p>

Annabeth is terrified. Just when she's about to be reunited with Percy—after six months of being apart, thanks to Hera—it looks like Camp Jupiter is preparing for war. As Annabeth and her friends Jason, Piper, and Leo fly in on the Argo II, she can't blame the Roman demigods for thinking the ship is a Greek weapon. With its steaming bronze dragon masthead, Leo's fantastical creation doesn't appear friendly. Annabeth hopes that the sight of their praetor Jason on deck will reassure the Romans that the visitors from Camp Half-Blood are coming in peace.

And that's only one of her worries. In her pocket Annabeth carries a gift from her mother that came with an unnerving demand: Follow the Mark of Athena. Avenge me. Annabeth already feels weighed down by the prophecy that will send seven demigods on a quest to find—and close— the Doors of Death. What more does Athena want from her?

Annabeth's biggest fear, though, is that Percy might have changed. What if he's now attached to Roman ways? Does he still need his old friends? As the daughter of the goddess of war and wisdom, Annabeth knows she was born to be a leader, but never again does she want to be without Seaweed Brain by her side.

Narrated by four different demigods, The Mark of Athena is an unforgettable journey across land and sea to Rome, where important discoveries, surprising sacrifices, and unspeakable horrors await. Climb aboard the Argo II, if you dare. . .

So yeah this clears up certain things:

The foremost is that Annabeth is not one of the 7 to go on the quest.

She has been visited by Athena and given a gift. She is ordered to follow the Mark of Athena and Avenge her. I believe that the romans have offended her.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."

Annabeth is key to restoring peace between the Greek and Roman demigods that the 7 left behind.

So maybe all the Greek and Roman demigods will come together for the first time. Or maybe they were in the Agro II already. But it seems unlikely from ch 1. So maybe they come soon.

**Additional Reasoning: (As I am getting reviews denying my theory that Annabeth isn't one of the 7) So read this to believe that she isn't...**

Well there is a summary at the amazon site where it mentions this:

"In The Son of Neptune, Percy, Hazel, and Frank met in Camp Jupiter, the Roman equivalent of Camp Halfblood, and traveled to the land beyond the gods to complete a dangerous quest. The third book in the Heroes of Olympus series will unite them with Jason, Piper, and Leo. But they number only six-who will complete the Prophecy of Seven?

The Greek and Roman demigods will have to cooperate in order to defeat the giants released by the Earth Mother, Gaea. Then they will have to sail together to the ancient land to find the Doors of Death. What exactly are the Doors of Death? Much of the prophesy remains a mystery. . . .

With old friends and new friends joining forces, a marvelous ship, fearsome foes, and an exotic setting, The Mark of Athena promises to be another unforgettable adventure by master storyteller Rick Riordan."

Do you notice how it mentions that this makes only 6 demigods? 6 not 7 ! So Annabeth is not one of the 7.

Moreover I had read at some authentic site (I don't remember where) that while the demigods set sail on Agro II to Rome, a battle ensues between the Greek and Roman demigods that they left behind and Annabeth is the key to uniting them.. So obviously Annabeth is not going with them. Annabeth has to follow the Mark of Athena to avenge her mother. "wisdom's daughter walks alone."

And Rick recently answered in his twitter chat that Nico has a key role to play in the Mark of Athena. So maybe he is the 7th... Well I am not sure, but I guess he is the one who can lead them to the doors of death. Thanatos has told them that they'll need a special kind of Demigod to reach there..

And as such the Giant Enceladus (the anti Athena) is already dead.. So a son/daughter of Athena would no longer be needed...!

Who is the 7th demigod then? Can't be Nico as he kidnapped and they are going to Rome to know what happened to him. And the summary clearly states that '7' demigods voyage on Agro II by air and sea to reach Rome.

The book will be in 4 Different POV: 1st is Annabeth back in US, while the other 3 will be on Agro II. My guess is it will have Percy's and Jason's POV. So who is the fourth? I guess it will be the new i.e. the 7th demigod's POV. That would make sense..

**Alright now the most Important Question of all. Who is the 7thDemigod?**

Well If I have to wager, then my best bet would be **Octavian**.

Reactions: What? How? Are You Kidding?

Reply: Well not exactly. See I believe that the 7th demigod has to be a son or descendant of Apollo. At present it's only Octavian and his rivalry with Percy will make it likely to create problems.

But EVEN I DON'T BELIEVE THAT HE IS THE 7TH.

Why? Well because he is not a fighter. He is a talker, a politician.. So there would be some son of Apollo or maybe a son of Bacchus/Dionysus.

**DAKOTA ?**well maybe. He did fight furiously in the Son of Neptune. And Dionysus did kill a giant in the Greek Mythology. But so did Apollo. So the last demigod would be the son of either Apollo or Dionysus.

**Alright I have said enough. Now your turn.**

**Agree or Disagree with me. But state your observations and theories..**


	4. MoA Ch1 As read by Rick

**This is not a prediction.. It's the actual part of ch.1 as read by Rick Riordan. And obviously I do not own any rights over it. There might be some mistakes and if so please let me know so I can correct it..**

**Chapter 1 – Annabeth**

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew; and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!" Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she had been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humour.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them

The explosion almost knocked her overboard. She whirled and found herself eye to eye with an angry statue.

"Unacceptable!" he shrieked.

Apparently he had exploded into existence, right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled of his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a sqare marble pedestal. From the waste up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga. "I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line" he announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!"

"Terminus," he said. "It's me. Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But they not enemies-"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um... Okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparkling.

"Luckily for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that."

The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shcok.

"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, Right? I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of-"

"Oh, I know who you are" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about-"

"Right!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-"

"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down you weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow" Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look"

He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," Jason translated.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land"

Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and... Oh, gods. she saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies - a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's - the mark of praetor.

Annabeth heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Leo, stop the ship." she ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking.

"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowned. "Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still..."

"All out weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans - even those reinforcements marching toward us - will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Uh, Annabeth..." Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"

She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing, as if it was delighted by the bad choices she was making.

But Percy was down there... He was so close. She had to reach him.

"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."


	5. Predictions on base of Ch1

I hope you all enjoyed reading the ch1 preview which was read by Rick Riordan.

Alright so now I want to make some more predictions.. First of all now I am sure that Annabeth is the 7th hero to answer the call and it so happens that my prediction was correct.. And she is on the Agro II..! Moreover she is the one to have the Mark Of Athena, or so I believe. The gift she received from her mother last month – that has to be the mark of Athena. I believe that the mysterious cold which she is feeling is just jitters of the anticipation of reuniting with Percy and hoping that he remembers her. But I guess she already knows that he does remember her as Tyson would have told her.

Well I'll update more if I get some more info or to make more predictions.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding to favourities.


	6. Last line of Prophecy Some Guesses

So who will die as per the last line of the Great Prophecy of 7 ?

It most certainly is CHIRON !

^Now here goes my reasoning :  
>1) He said in TLH that he wants to peacefully retire. Which means he is no longer needed and so not Immortal anymore..<br>2) Then if he has taken an Oath on all sacred things that not to have the 2 camps united or talk about them or something.. And now it has been broken..**'An Oath to keep with the Final Breath..'**  
>3) If Chiron is captured then the 7 have to decide whether to save him or save the quest and Gods entire world.  
>4) Annabeth is way too close to Chiron to let him die.. She will go after him whether the others want or not.. <strong>'Daughter of Wisdom walks alone.'<strong>  
>5) This will be another big sacrifice Percy will have to make - let Annabeth go alone which he cannot make but Frank will have to convince Percy to let her go.<br>**'"Every hero has a fatal flaw. Percy Jackson?, he's too loyal to his friends. He can't give them up, not for anything. He was told that years someday soon, he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make. Without you Frank, without your sense of duty... he's going to fail. The whole world will go sideways & Gaea will destroy our world."****  
><strong>**- Mars/Ares to Frank ; The Son of Neptune'**  
>6) Annabeth will thus cause most problems in ROME as predicted by Juno..She will fight with Percy and all others and finally get angry with all of them and go alone to save Chiron..As much as she loves Percy, Chiron is like her father and she will do everything she can to help him. Percy can't give them (Annabeth and Chiron) up, not for anything. The whole world will go sideways that is because he'll have to go to a diff path to save Chiron and diff path to defeat Giants and Gaea- Just like in TLH - Piper's dad or Hera..! Remember Janus told him in TBoL your choice will come soon..<br>7) Thus Annabeth will have a tough path ahead whether she is up to it or not will have to be seen..


	7. Some more Predictions

1) Ok.. For one Doors of Death (DoD) are 100% in Greece or Rome... Coz last line of Prophecy always gets fulfilled at the end.. So that's where DoD are.. **Foes bear arms at DoD**.. Means Romans and Greeks unite to close the doors.

2) Fire or Storm - **Fire is Leo for sure - No doubt what-so-ever..**

Storm is Percy or Jason or both.. But now I am thinking it can even be Khione.

3) Frank will die in the end for sure..

4) Hazel will marry Leo at age of 20 as shown by the Judges of Underworld. She will live her full life this time. And even Pluto had told her that her curse will be washed away by descendant of Neptune which I am sure is Frank. Pluto also had told her that she was born too early, So this time she will have her full life and marry Leo. Gaea had also told her that she'd marry Sammy so this time it'll be Leo. (I don't know whether Sammy is Leo's grandfather or Leo's 2nd or maybe 3rd rebirth)

The line says "To storm or fire the world must fall." So I am guessing that the world is Gaea and she must fall.. (As per reviews I received)


	8. Legion I in Rome

**MARK OF ATHENA**

**We will meet Legion I in MoA**...

_**LEGIO I MINERVA Raised by Emperor Domitian in 83 AD, the Legion was stationed in Bonna (Bonn) in Lower (north) Germany. It took part in the Dacian Wars (101-102 AD) and the Parthian (Arabian) Campaign (162-166 AD) under Co-Emperor . **_

I am sure about this.. It must be at ROME.. And Jason is Praetor of that Legion too...

The Name of the Legion is MINERVA : Daughter of Wisdom.. Mark of Athena - It all relates to that..


	9. Answers and OATH Annabeth

**Thanks for reviewing everyone:**

**Daughter of Wise one :**

Yeah I guess you are correct World must fall may mean that Gaea must be destroyed.

**Jew:**

I don't think so.. Franks's Stick is already reduced to the size of a stub… But if what IRIS said was true then maybe Frank will die holding the stick…So maybe maybe use the fire to defeat Gaea..

**Bianca:**

Thanks for reviewing..

Yeah the 7 are no mystery..

And if you are talking about the **oath** then there is **Annabeth** too.. Remember in the sea of monsters. She had taken an oath..

**"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he (Chiron) insisted. "Swear upon the River Styx."**

**"I—I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said.**

**Thunder rumbled outside.**

So even she is a possibility..

**Someone:**

Well all that I am saying is that, the Daughter of Wisdom may not be **Annabeth **at all.. Maybe some Roman.. Someone in Rome where there might be Legion 1 named Minerva, where Jason was from October to December…

**ElecrtaAT:**

Thalia breaking her vow, possible but I don't think so.. Its an oath to keep to the final breath not to break.. Read what I said to Bianca above..

**Daughter of Artemis:**

Thanks for reviewing. You know i am pretty sure that Gaea is planning on making Percy her Pawn.. So I am sure its something related to **Annabeth **so Percy will be willing to sacrifice the world to save her.. But I have put in Chiron coz I wanted to be diff in prediction and don't want anything to happen to her..!

**Pirate:**

Ya well Chiron cannot be captured but he can leave and so Annabeth wants to go bring him back.. But now that you have said so it does seem far-fetched..

**story teller and reader :**

**Thanks you. I am glad you liked my predictions.**

Well Frank is a descendant of Neptune. So well he is not even grandson of Neptune. The Prince Pylos, the one to receive the blessing of Neptune to change shape, was the grandson of Neptune. So actually Frank is great times 100 (Actually I don't know how many times) grandson of Neptune.. In short a **Descendant of Neptune. **And as predicted a descendant of Neptune is supposed to wash Hazel's curse not Son of Neptune..

Hope this answers your question..


	10. Sea God's Son,Disappearance of Annabeth

**Hello everyone and thanks for viewing and commenting on my predictions. Yes I know that some of you like it while some outright reject my predictions. Well All I have to say is that I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN and will never be. Those are just some things that I believe that the Mark Of Athena would have. Of course I may be wrong or right, but I am glad that you at least took out time to read it.**

**So anyways I was not planning on updating this anytime soon. Yes it's still in progress and would be updated when something new props up in my head and when Rick posts some hints for the book. But I am updating it right now as I have come to a conclusion, which I believe is what RR has in mind. So without much ado here it is:**

Remember how Poseidon tells Percy in TLT to Remember that he is the true son of the Sea God. He doesn't say his true son or Son of Poseidon but Son of SEA GOD ! Also in the SoN, the giants and other monsters call Percy the Son of Neptune. Moreover Percy starts understanding Latin without learning it as if he is hardwired for it. (Of course it can be because he had learnt Latin in school from Chiron, but he hated it then and so wouldn't have learnt much anyways) Also he curses the Furies in Latin and also knows the meaning (You don't learn curses in school studying lol) .So what I believe is that Percy is the Son of Poseidon and Neptune. He is the son of both aspects of the Sea God and it would explain why he is so powerful and strong. Zeus is the King of Gods so logically his son/daughter should be the strongest. But Percy is shown way stronger than Thalia or Jason as he is the son of both aspects of the Sea God and so more powerful.

Okay next up I believe that Annabeth would not be on the Argo II when it reaches Camp Jupiter. Rick purposely left out the landing of Argo II so that it is not only a great cliff-hanger but also so that readers get a shock when they read the book 3 and find it out. It would be an awesome way to start the 3rd Book Mark of Athena. So Annabeth not coming there might be because she and Grover were searching for him and trying to find him even before the ship is ready. Maybe they are captured by Gaea or her minions and that would be reason why Gaea is so sure that she'll be able to use Percy as her pawn. Mars told Frank that Percy would have to make a big sacrifice or else they would fail. This maybe the big sacrifice that Percy would possibly have to make which he cannot and Frank will have to ensure that Percy remains him on the right track rather than trying to go looking for Annabeth. He will have to overcome his fatal flaw of sacrificing the world to save his loved ones. What bigger sacrifice than this. And Hera has already informed Percy that it would be Annabeth that will cause him most of the trouble. And when he was to make the choice of carrying her to Camp Jupiter, she had told him that he would face pain and suffering beyond anything he had ever before.

So what R&R. Like it Hate it… But please do read it... Thanks.


	11. Answers to Reviews Part2

Thanks for the review.

Alright here's my answer to your Question (published for the readers' ready reference):

**Q) Question by Angelwings178**

But didn't the cyclops in TLH call piper daughter of Venus? And Leo son of Vulcan? Couldnt it be the monsters being stupid?

**A) Yes I completely agree with you there that the monsters are stupid and it may be their mistake, or maybe Piper and Leo are also children of both aspects of the respective gods.. You see they are too powerful compared to their ordinary half-siblings.. So maybe that's the reason Hera chose them as they are both Greek as well as Roman and so can work together with less issues? Makes Sense?**

**Also I have based Percy's being son of Sea God (both Roman as well as Greek) on a lot of facts, monster's calling him Son of Neptune was only one of them.**

**Q) Question by KPtwistepghost  
><strong>

Wat r ur reasonings (all of them) for percy being of both aspects. Besides him being superpowrful and wat Poseidon said in TLT. How is tht possible to have both cuz I doubt he was both roman and greek when he was with Sally.

**A) Well As you can see that when Jason reached Camp Half Blood he did not understand Greek nor could he learn it. Percy on the other hand was quick to pick up Latin, which the Romans are hardwired for. He did so without anyone teaching him so it came naturally to him. And Poseidon didn't tell him that he was true son of Sea God for naught. And I believe that he was both Roman as well as Greek when he was with Sally so Percy is both Roman as well as Greek Demigod. His being super powerful just enhances my point. Of course I may be wrong and Rick Riordan may not even clarify this point. So its completely my speculation.**

**Q) Question by EllaIncarnate  
><strong>

Who do you think is the seventh half-blood who "answers the call". My personal belief is Nico, because he was actually the first to answer the threat and actively seek to undo the damage made.

**A) Well I believe that the 7th half blood will be Annabeth and not Nico. Coz they already have a Daughter Of Pluto. So Nico won't be the 7th half Blood. It may not be Annabeth and there can be some new character all-together who is Wisdom's daughter aka Daughter of Minerva..**

**Q) Question By The Goddess of Cupcakes  
><strong>

Your theory's are very interesting. I actually think your theories are correct, I don't exactly get how they can be children of both forms but it could work.

**A) Well as you can see that Frank is already a demigod who is Greek, Chinese as well as Roman so why not the others.. Frank - Descendant of Poseidon, has Chinese roots and is the Demigod Son of Mars..!**

**Q) Question by Midred  
><strong>

I think you have some good facts and I like how you used content from the text to back up your predictions but Chiron still has many heros to teach and just because he WANTS a peaceful retirement does not mean he gets one.

**A) Well I believe that at the end of the war Chiron would want to retire and go for a peaceful life... Percy would accept Godhood and replace Chiron or Mr. D and train future heros.. Coz I now believe that Annabeth would sacrifice herself to save Percy in the end.. Remerber she swore on River Styx that she'd do everything to keep Percy safe. - TSoM.  
>But i hope she survives and becomes his immortal wife.. But i highly doubt that coz as per Hera, Percy is supposed to bear immense pain and suffering - Annabeth's death ?<strong>

**Hope this answers the questions. Thanks.**


	12. New Q & A

Date 19th June, 2012.

New Questions and their Answers :

(These are to help others understand too so that I don't end up answering similar question to everyone.)

**puretorcherismynamecaitlyn**

**If there is a daughter of Minerva wouldn't she have been mentioned? In the first chapter of MoA it's said Annabeth got a gift from her mother. What do you think it is?**

**Reply:** Okay so just to clarify. Whenever I update the previous predictions that I made get super-ceded by the new predictions. The one about Daughter of Minerva was made by me way back about 3-4 months back.. So I hadn't read the 1st ch or synopsis or anything. But now that I have i don't think a daughter of minerva is relevant.

Okay I believe that the gift from Athena is something which will help Annabeth follow the Mark of Athena. Or maybe it is the Mark of Athena. But as far as I am concerned it has to be some tool or magic item to enable her to follow some Marks or Signs of Athena (like the owl on the cover page) to avenge her mother.


	13. Annabeth's Knife

**Date 19th August, 2012**

**Alright the following text is spoiler for Demigod Diaries.**

Remember the knife used by Annabeth.. Well of course you do. So the knife had been given to her by Luke, but do you know where Luke got it from and why is the knife so important. Read on to know. (PS : Text reproduced from the Demigod Diaries by Rick Riordan)

_Hal Green (a son of Apollo, who was cursed for seeing the future and saving a girl's life, and was about sixty years old) unclipped the Celestial bronze dagger from his belt and offered it to Luke. _

"_I can't," Luke told him. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I'm more of a sword guy. And besides, you're coming with us. You'll need that weapon." _

_Hal shook his head and put the dagger into Luke's hands. He returned to writing: That blade was a gift from the girl I saved. She promised me it would always protect its owner. _

_Hal took a shaky breath. He must've known how bitterly ironic that promise sounded, given his curse. He wrote, A dagger doesn't have the power or reach of a sword, but it can be an excellent weapon in the right hands. I'll feel better knowing you have it._


	14. Arachne

Character Arachne:

Well well well. So now we know whom Annabeth has to take revenge from on behalf of her mother, the Wisdom Goddess Athena. So that's the reason why Hera had said to Percy in Son of Neptune, that Annabeth has a tough task ahead of her and she is not sure if Annabeth is up for it or not. Annabeth, poor Annabeth has to face her worst nightmare – Arachne herself ! And we all know Annabeth's fears about the Spiders..!

Alright for those of you who don't know the myth about Arachne, here it is, it's the reason why Annabeth must Avenge Arachne for her mother, the reason why Annabeth has been visited by Athena and given the Mark of Athena:

Arachne was a young woman from Lydia, sometimes said to be a princess, who offended Athena, and suffered the consequences. Her story helped serve as a warning to all to take care to not offend the gods.

Arachne was gifted in the art of weaving. Not only were her finished products beautiful to look at, but the very act of her weaving was a sight to behold. Nymphs were said to abandon their frolicking to come observe Arachne practice her magic. So remarkable were her works that observers often commented that she must have been trained by the very patron goddess of weaving, Athena herself. Arachne scoffed at this. She was disgusted at being placed in an inferior place to the goddess and proclaimed that Athena herself could not do better than her.

Athena was quite perturbed at Arachne's bold claim, but she decided to give the young woman a chance to redeem herself. She came to Arachne disguised as an old woman and warned her to be careful not to offend the gods, lest she incur their wrath. But Arachne told the old woman to save her breath. She welcomed a contest with Athena, and, if she lost, would suffer whatever punishment the goddess deemed necessary.

The goddess accepted the challenge and revealed her true form. The nymphs who had come to watch Arachne's weaving shrunk back in fear, but Arachne stood her shaky ground. She had made a claim, and she was sticking to it. So the contest began, the mortal at her loom, the goddess at hers. Athena began to weave the scene of her contest withPoseidon for the city of Athens. A beautiful scene developed from the threads, showing Poseidon and the salt water spring, and Athena with an olive tree, gifts to the people who would name Athena as their patron, and their city after her. The bystanders marveled at the goddess' work.

Arachne, for her part, created a tapestry showcasing scenes of Zeus' various infidelities: Leda with the Swan, Europawith the bull, Dana and the golden rain shower. So exquisite was the mortal's work that the bull seemed lifelike, swimming across the tapestry with a real girl on his shoulders. Even Athena herself was forced to admit that Arachne's work was flawless. (Whether or not Arachne was actually better than Athena is still a mystery.)

Angered at Arachne's challenge, as well as the presumptuousness of her choice of subjects, Athena tore the tapestry to pieces and destroyed the loom. Then she touched Arachne's forehead, making sure that she felt full guilt for her actions. Arachne was ashamed, but the guilt was far too deep for her poor, mortal mind. Depressed, she hanged herself.

Athena took pity on Arachne. She most likely did not expect that Arachne would commit suicide. She brought her back to life, but not as a human. By sprinkling her with the juices of aconite, Athena transformed the woman into a spider, her and her descendants to forever hang from threads and to be great weavers.


	15. Nemesis

**Update on Date 23th August, 2012**

**Character Nemesis Revealed by Rick**

****Nemesis****

Also known as

**the goddess of revenge. This is one lady you do NOT want to run into in a dark alley (or anywhere else, for that matter).**

**What does SHE do?**This woman can shape-shift into any imposing figure you can imagine, if you're her target. Which you don't want to be. Ever.

**Noteworthy**: Imposing as she is, Nemesis can be bargained with, as demigod Leo will learn…but at what cost?

So what do you think.. Let me know your thoughts about her and the bargain made by leo..!

* * *

><p><strong>Date 20th August, 2012<strong>

**Character Nemesis:**

In Greek mythology, Nemesis is the goddess of divine justice and vengeance. Her anger is directed toward human transgression of the natural, right order of things and of the arrogance causing it. Nemesis pursues the insolent and the wicked with inflexible vengeance. Her cult probably originated from Smyrna. She is regarded as the daughter of Oceanus or Zeus, but according to Hesiod she is a child of Erebus and Nyx.

She is portrayed as serious looking woman with in her left hand a whip, a rein, a sword, or a pair of scales. In the Hellenistic period she was portrayed with a steering wheel. Also called Rhamnusia, from a temple and statue of her in Rhamnus, a village in the northern part of Attica. The epithet Adrasteia "she whom none can escape", properly of the those of the Phrygian Cybele, was later applied to her.


	16. Hercules

**Character Hercules:**

Hercules, the Latin equivalent of Heracles, was the son of Jupiter and Alcmene. His jealous stepmother, Juno, tried to murder the infant Hercules by putting a serpent in his cradle. Luckily for Hercules, he was born with great strength and killed the serpent. By the time Hercules was an adult, he had already killed a lion. Eventually, Juno drove Hercules insane. Due to his insanity, Hercules killed his wife, Megara, and their three children. Hercules exiled himself because of the shame that he had brought on himself through his lack of sanity.

Hercules decided to ask the Delphic Oracle what he should do to regain his honor. The Oracle told Hercules to go to Eurystheus, king of Mycenae, and serve him for twelve years. King Eurystheus couldn't think of any tasks that might prove difficult for the mighty son of Jupiter, so Juno came down from her palace on Olympus to help him. Together, the twosome came up with twelve tasks for Juno's mortal stepson to complete.

These tasks are now known as the twelve labors of Hercules. Hercules' first labor was to kill the menacing Nemean Lion; Hercules strangled the creature and carried it back to Mycenae. The second task was to overcome the nine-headed snake known as the Hydra; Hercules' cousin Ioloas helped him out by burning the stumps of the heads after Hercules cut off the heads; since the ninth head was immortal, Hercules rolled a rock over it. The third task was to find the golden-horned stag and bring it back alive; Hercules followed the stag around for one full year; he finally captured the stag and took it back alive. The fourth labor was to capture a wild boar that terrorized Mycenae's people; Hercules chased the boar up a mountain where the boar fell in to a snow drift, where Hercules subdued it. The fifth task of Hercules was to clean the Augean stables, where thousands of cattle were housed, in a single day; Hercules diverted two rivers so that they would flow into the Augean stables. The sixth labor was to destroy the man-eating Stymphalian birds; Hercules drove them out of their hiding places with a rattle and shot them with poison-tipped arrows. The sixth task was for Hercules to capture a Cretean savage bull; Hercules wrestled it to the ground and took it back to King Eurystheus. The eighth labor was to capture the four man-eating mares of Thrace; Hercules threw the master of the mares to them; the horses became very tame, so Hercules safely led them back to Mycenae. Hercules' ninth labor was to obtain the girdle of the fierce Amazon warrior queen, Hippolyta; Hippolyta willingly gave her girdle to Hercules, but Juno convinced the Amazons that Hercules was trying to take Hippolyta from them, so Hercules fought them off and returned to his master with the girdle. The tenth labor was to capture the cattle of the monster, Geryon; Hercules killed Geryon, claimed the cattle, and took them back to the king. The eleventh task was to get the golden-apples of theHesperides; Hercules told Atlas that if he would get the apples for him, he (Hercules) would hold the heavens for him; when Atlas returned from his task, Hercules tricked him into taking back the heavens. The final labor of Hercules was to bring the three-headed watchdog of the underworld, Cerberus, to the surface without using any weapons; Hercules seized two of Cerberus' heads and the dog gave in. Hercules took the dog to his master, who ordered him to take it back. Finally, after twelve years and twelve tasks, Hercules was a free man.

Hercules went to the town of Thebes and married Deianira. She bore him many children. Later on in their life, the male centaur, Nessus, abducted Deianira, but Hercules came to her rescue by shooting Nessus with a poison tipped arrow. The dying Nessus told Deianira to keep a portion of his blood to use as a love potion on Hercules if she felt that she was losing him to another woman. A couple of a months later, Deianira thought that another woman was coming between her and her husband, so Deianira washed one of Hercules' shirts in Nessus' blood and gave it to him to wear. Nessus had lied to her, for the blood really acted as a poison and almost killed Hercules. On his funeral pyre, the dying Hercules ascended to Olympus, where he was granted immortality and lived among the gods.


	17. The Wine Dude

God Alert! It's the Wine Dude!

****Our next **Mark of Athena**character art reveal is our old friend Mr. D . . . or wait, is it Mr. B? Meet Bacchus, the Roman form of Dionysus. He will have a role to play in the new book, and I don't just mean playing PacMan. But would you trust your life to this god?  
><span><strong><br>****Bacchus****  
><strong>  
>Also known as Dionysus in Greek form, Bacchus is the ultimate party god. Righteous.<p>

**What does HE do?** Aside from drinking way too much diet soda? It depends on his motivation, which is often lacking. Have you seen the potbelly on this guy?

**Noteworthy**: He might be a party monster, but don't count Bacchus out. He might come in handy for the demigods down the line…


	18. Venus  Revealed by Rick

And Venus Was Her Name

Our next art reveal for **The Mark of Athena**: the Roman goddess of love herself, Venus, otherwise known as Aphrodite.

It's hard to capture Venus in a picture, because her appearance is constantly changing, morphing into what each viewer would see as the ultimate expression of beauty. That's why this picture captures her in transition as both a blonde and a brunette.

What is Venus up to in **The Mark of Athena**? She may try to help her daughter Piper and the rest of the demigods, but when Venus helps, it isn't always, well, helpful.

I'll release the last two pieces of character art this weekend as a Labor Day treat, so stay tuned!


	19. Hercules  Revealed by Rick

Hercules: The Man, the Myth, the Minor God

Meet Hercules. As if you haven't met him plenty of times before. Seriously, you can't get away from this guy if you're reading Greek myths.

So which is it: Hercules or Heracles? Heracles is his Greek name. He's better known by his Roman name Hercules, which is what most people, even Greek demigods, tend to call him. At the end of his life, his dad Zeus made him a minor god, the doorkeeper of Olympus, but if you value your life, don't call him a "minor" god to his face. And also, avoid the topic of that horrible Disney animated movie based on his life. As usual, the movie got NOTHING right. He tends to get a little agitated about that topic, and you'll notice he carries a sizable club.

You will meet Hercules face-to-face in **The Mark of Athena**. Friend or foe? Oh, boy . . . the demigods aboard the Argo II had better pray he's a friend. Then again, demigod luck is never very good . . .


	20. Holy Mother of Spiders

There you have it.. All the characters.. As I had said are now revealed.. Well Rick messed up the dates as he wanted to give a labor day surprise to us.. Well but the fact remains that all the characters revealed are as I had said they would be..!

Holy Mother of Spiders!

Our final art reveal for **The Mark of Athena**is the original spider lady herself: Arachne. Maybe you've heard her story. Once a mere mortal, Arachne dared to call herself better than Athena at weaving. Gods are proud. Calling yourself 'better than Athena' is only slightly less dangerous than juggling unpinned grenades.

The goddess challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. Arachne lost. As her punishment . . . well, there are many stories. Some say Arachne hanged herself in shame then became the world's first spider, the weaver of the animal world. Some say Athena turned her into a spider on the spot, cursing her children for all time to be creepy eight-legged weavers.

No spoilers, but I say Arachne is still out there, waiting for revenge. All spiders hate the children of Athena. How do you think Big Momma Spider feels about them? You'll find out in **The Mark of Athena**, and I've got to say, this is probably my favorite villain yet!


	21. Mark of Athena

Alright.. Don't read further if you haven't read Mark of Athena.. Yes that's right I have completed reading the book and well it's awesome..

**And yeah I can post the second chapter of the book if you guys want it.. I have it typed down and ready to upload. Review and let me know if you want it. **

The end, well again a cliff hanger, but it's not as bad as the Son of Neptune one.. But seriously I loved the book way too much to be annoyed at the way it ended. Actually, it was a good way to end the book. And wow, the POV were awesome.. I liked Leo's viewpoint's the best. He really is a funny guy.. Percy's POVs were also nice and funny like it always has been. And Piper having a viewpoint over others, that came as a surprise to me. But they were great and interesting. And yeah the book four will be called the House of Hades.

Alright so you need the entire prophecy of the MoA, then here it is. Well it won't give up any hints about the book even if you read it.

**Wisdom's daughter walks alone,**

**The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,**

**Twins snuff out the angel's breath, **

**Who holds the key to endless death. **

**Giants' bane stands gold and pale, **

**Won through pain from a woven jail.**

**Spoiler Alert:**

Now the following are actual spoilers, you have been warned.

1) Annabeth's invisibility cap has become useless.. Whoa.. and Athena disowned her !

2) Percy and Annabeth have fallen down into the depths of Tartarus for 'A one-way trip. A very hard fall.'

3) Percy and Jason do fight each other, but it's not as impressive or devastating as I thought.

4) The best part, Hercules got his ass kicked ! And it was Piper who do it, not Jason or Percy as I had imagined.

5) Percy and Annabeth don't have the grey streaks of Hair anymore.

6) And yeah Percabeth lovers, there is a lot of Percabeth moments.

7) Mr. D i.e. Bacchus helps them kill the giants – Otis and Ephialtes.

8) Percy has developed a fear of water and starts hating Water..! This came as a shocking news to me..

9) Finally Percy meets someone who can easily defeat him in a sword fight.. His name is Chrysaor, the brother of Pegasus, the son of Poseidon and Medusa ! He is known as "the Gold Sword".

10) And the most amazing thing, well Athena and all the other Gods have gone mad. But Athena has gone completely insane. She has become Minerva, and she is totally crazy. Moreover her Roman form has no children as she is a Virgin Goddess.

11) The Romans and Greeks are at war, as Leo destroyed the New Rome by blasting it with spears of greek fire..

12) The Romans are assembled at at New York, ready to attack Camp Half Blood, as Annabeth had been stupid enough to disclose it's location to Reyna..!

13) Well, last but not the least, Nico has been rescued and he knows the location of the Doors of Death. And one part of it in the underworld's darkest part, Tartarus! The other is in Greece. But it has to be controlled from both sides to close them.


	22. Funny Moments in MoA

Spoiler Alert: Some Funny Dialogues:

I will update one Dialogue from the book (which I find is funny) every day. You can comment and let me know which dialogues you guys found the funniest or even the best in the book.

1) Frank said abruptly. "Hazel told me you figured out about my lifeline."  
>Leo stirred. He'd almost forgotten Frank was standing next to him."Your lifeline…oh, the burning stick. Right." Leo resisted the urge to set his hand ablaze and yell: Bwah ha ha!<p> 


End file.
